Doces Lembranças
by Lady Murder
Summary: Os olhos azuis, os cabelos reluzentes, o sorriso radiante. Doces lembranças. 30Cookies, set: Primavera, tema 09: Caixa


Haruno Sakura terminava de arrumar o quarto

**Doce Lembrança**

Haruno Sakura terminava de arrumar o quarto. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que tudo já estava empacotado. Sorriu. Agora era só esperar o Sasuke chegar e ela poderia morar com ele. Como sempre quis.

Deu mais uma vasculhada no quarto para saber se não havia esquecido nada ali. Estava olhando a parte de cima de seu guarda-roupa e notou uma caixa empoeirada. Retirou-a de lá.

Assoprou a poeira, mas arrependeu-se logo depois, pois começou a tossir. Sentou-se na cama e passou um pano pela caixa que, sem a poeira, era laranja. Abriu-a, curiosa, pois não se lembrava dessa caixa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos verdes e derrubou todo o conteúdo da caixa na cama. Lá estavam fotos, cartas, bilhetes, tudo. Tudo do colegial. Quase tudo _dele_.

Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se daquele loirinho hiperativo. Sorriu mais ao pegar uma foto e vê-la mais jovem com uma cara emburrada e o garoto de olhos azuis passando a mão na cabeça.

Pegou outra foto. Dessa vez tinha mais gente. Ino estava do seu lado e ao lado dela estava Shikamaru, do seu outro lado estava Naruto. Todos sorriam para câmera. Sakura franziu o cenho ao notar que Naruto, apesar de sorrir também, não olhava para a câmera e sim para ela. E olhava profundamente.

Sakura pegou um bilhete. Reconheceu imediatamente a letra de Naruto. O bilhete dizia:

_Ei, ei Sakura-chan! Que tal irmos juntos a lanchonete do tio Ichiraku comer lámen, hein? Por favor! _

_Naruto_

Ela se lembrava desse bilhete. Ele a havia mandando na hora da aula e ela só o tinha lançado um olhar mortal. Naruto só havia sorrido. Mas Sakura percebeu algo: o olhar de Naruto, na hora, não sorria. Ele estava triste.

De repente, ela se sentiu mal. Se sentiu mal porque sabia que ela não havia sido nada boa com ele. Na verdade, sempre foi péssima com ele. E ele só sorria. Enquanto seus olhos...

Sakura abanou a cabeça. Porque estava se sentindo mal por uma coisa que já acontecera há tanto tempo? Ela deveria rir disso, e não se sentir culpada.

Passou a mão pela cama. Sentiu ali várias cartas de Naruto. Todas alegres. Todas não respondidas. Ela podia sentir o olhar triste de Naruto sobre ela ao perceber que não recebeu resposta.

Ela pegou outra foto. E ali estava a última vez em que se viram. Sakura segurava a mão de Sasuke, Naruto a de Hinata. E novamente o loiro não olhava para a câmera e sim para ela. E o mal-estar voltou.

Sakura vasculhou a caixa e a cada foto que pegava, a cada bilhete e carta que sentia em suas mãos ela percebia a presença de uma única pessoa: Naruto. Ele era única pessoa que estava presente em tudo naquela caixa.

Então, Sakura lembrou-se que caixa era essa e o que ela fazia ali. Aquela era sua caixa de lembranças, caixa de seu passado. Um passado que ela tampou para tentar esquecer, mas que não conseguiu. O passado em que, apesar de não admitir, ela já não conseguia tirar da cabeça. O passado em que ela deixaria sem pensar duas vezes o "garoto dos sonhos" e que ficaria com o loirinho hiperativo.

"_Mas esse passado já não existe mais."_, ela pensou consigo. Pelo contrário, cada vez que ela tampava mais aquela caixa, mais seu passado teimava em querer sair.

Sasuke podia ser o "garoto dos sonhos de qualquer garota". Podia ter sido o cara mais popular. Podia ser qualquer coisa. Mas nunca ia expressar o céu em seus olhos. Nunca ia iluminar tudo com um simples sorriso. Nunca ia ser amado por ela.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Pegou a carta que sabia que tinha sido a última de Naruto. Abriu-a.

_Sakura-chan, _

_Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Estou mandando inúmeras cartas, mas não recebo resposta. Acho que algo no endereço pode estar errado, não sei._

_Caso receba esta carta, peço que responda. Eu ia gostar muito, Sakura-chan._

_Sabe, eu estava olhando umas fotos de quando éramos do colegial... Divertíamos-nos muito, não?_

_Eu e Hinata-chan terminamos. Não deu pra continuar. Ela amava Kiba, eu sabia. Já eu... Eu amava, e ainda amo, você._

_Acho que você não vai receber essa carta, mas, caso receba, ignore completamente a frase acima._

_O meu endereço segue com a carta. Espero que esteja bem._

_Com amor, Naruto._

Uma lágrima caiu na carta. Sakura passou rapidamente a mão pelo rosto. A imagem daquele cabelo loiro reluzente e daqueles olhos azuis como o céu vieram a sua cabeça. Agora ela sabia o que fazer.

Uma buzina foi ouvida. Sakura desceu rapidamente as escadas e foi para fora da casa. Sasuke a esperava em frente ao carro.

- E então? Vamos? – Ele sorriu. Não foi um sorriso radiante.

- Não.

- Como?

- Não, Sasuke. Eu não irei com você.

- Mas... Por quê?

- Porque você não tem o meu rosto em seus olhos.

E saiu, pegando o seu carro. Indo rumo ao céu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Desafio dos 30 cookies . Set Primavera, tema Caixa. Faltam "só" 29 /morre/. Er... Espero que tenham gostado e... EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE FIZ UMA NARUSAKU!! T.T**

**Estão me levando para o outro lado da força!! **

**Er...**

**Bem, agradeço a Srta. Abracadabra , desculpa Hee-chan, e a sobrinha querida, ou seja, Chibi Anne por me dar o nome .**

**Bem, beijão o/**


End file.
